Chicken Casserole
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: a family day out can turn into a disaster within a couple of seconds.better than it sounds! Troypay Oneshot


This is my first one-shot so please don't be too mean!

Don't you think it's kinda obvious that I DON'T own high school musical?

**Chicken casserole**

"Mom? Dad?" a small brown haired boy called from the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen, sweetie" Sharpay hollered from the kitchen

"What's up buddy?" Troy asked his son, who had just walked into the room.

"I'm bored" he whined

"Well once me and your dad have finished making the casserole we can go to the beach" the blonde smiled to her son whist putting chopped onions into the casserole dish.

The little boy gasped as he ran out of the kitchen to go and find his beach toys.

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck "I think he likes the sound of that"

"Me too. Now cut up the chicken so we can put it in the oven and go"

"Yes ma'am" Troy replied giving Sharpay a salute and a cheeky smile

"Shut up!" Sharpay exclaimed as she threw a small piece of carrot at Troy hitting him directly between the eyes

"Oh you did not just do that!"

"Maybe I did... maybe I didn't" she grinned

"Well if you did I would have to do this" Troy spoke as he chased after Sharpay and started to tickle her.

"No T-Troy stooop" Sharpay giggled uncontrollably

"Only if you say 'Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on earth and the best sex I have ever had'"

"Noooo never"

"Say it" Troy demanded while still tickling the blonde

"Noo..." Sharpay wriggled about trying to get out of his grip as she laughed

"Im not gonna stop until you say it"

By now Sharpay was lying on the floor laughing hysterically her kicking arms and legs about as Troy continued to tickle her.

"What are you doing?" asked Bradley their 6 year old son as he stood in the doorway watching his parents on laying the floor.

"We umm... we were just... uh daddy was being silly!" Sharpay provided as she stood up brushing down her white linen trousers with her hands.

"ME? I clearly recall you being the one to throw the carrot" Troy answered jokingly back.

"Yes but you-"

"MOM!" Bradley shouted to interrupt his parents bickering

"What is it Bradley?" Sharpay asked looking over at her son

"Can you get my swim shorts down they are on the top shelf and I can't reach them" he asked innocently giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then, come on" she said as she took her sons hand and started towards the stairs.

"Oh. Pay?" Troy called

"Yeah?" she turned to look at her husband

"You owe me" grinned Troy

"Looking forward to it" Sharpay smirked as she made her way up the stairs following Bradley.

Troy smiled to himself as he finished making the casserole then put it in the oven on a low heat so it should be ready within a few hours.

- - - - -

As the family of three walked onto the beach the sun's rays were shinning down on them.

"This looks like a good spot" Troy declared as he dropped all of the "necessities" they need for the beach like towels, buckets, spades, beach ball, blah blah blah.

"Troy! Don't just drop everything you might break something" protested Sharpay

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want a smashed towel now would we?" Troy replied sarcastically

"Oh shut up" Sharpay smiled as she playfully smacked her husband's arm.

"Mom dad look! Rock pools! Can we catch some fish? Can we? Huh huh? Can we?" asked their very hyper, excited son.

"Yeah can we shar?" Troy asked acting like a kid

"Oh go on then-"

"YEAH!" both Troy and Bradley yelled before turning to run off to the rock pools.

"Wooah! Neither of you are going anywhere without sun block on" Sharpay said holding up a bottle of sun block.

"Aww man" groaned Bradley and his father at the same time.

"Come on guys, you don't want to get burnt do you" asked Sharpay as she rubbed the lotion onto her son's back.

- - - - -

"Wow, daddy, look a starfish!" smiled Bradley as he pointed out the small fish to his dad

"Oh yeah! That's cool, can u see it shar?" Troy asked his wife also pointing to the fish

"Wow, amazing" she replied flatly "can I go sunbathe now?"

"NO!" cried her son, after all it was a family day out where they should all spend time _together._

"How about ten more minutes in the rock pools, then me and you can go swimming while mommy sunbathes?" Troy compromised with his son.

"I suppose" the small boy sighed dramatically

Sharpay smiled at the fact she would soon be laid back and relaxing in the warmth of the sun.

"Let's go over there!" called Bradley as he clambered over some rocks.

"Bradley, be careful!" called the young boys protective father

Sharpay gave troy a small smile then placed her hand in his as they began to follow after the overly energetic 6 year old.

"You know... I've never had sex at the beach" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows at Sharpay

"And you're not gonna" she was quick to reply

"But you still owe me for earlier!"

"Yes and you can wait until we get home"

"Mom dad, you gotta see this" called Bradley from a few meters away. He was looking down at a six ft drop into the warm but rough see.

On their way over, Sharpay stumbled on a rock nearly falling flat on her face, luckily for her Troy was right there by her side to catch her.

"I will always be here to catch you when you fall" he said as he got lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes

"Cute... but too cheesy" Sharpay whispered before gently kissing her husband's soft pink lips.

"Careful you don't slip kiddo" Troy said to his son indicating the wet rocks they stood on.

"Yeah yeah yeah" mumbled Bradley not really paying attention to his father.

"I'm serious, Brad"

"Mhmm"

"Listen to your father Bradley!" Sharpay warned

"I am" her son whined

Sharpay just gave him a doubtful look as she once again intertwined her and her husband's fingers.

Bradley just rolled his eyes at his loved up parents then turned to look back at the rocky drop down to the sea. The water looked so inviting, the perfect way to cool down from the hot muggy atmosphere.

"Can we go swimming, now?" asked Bradley. Once he had turned to see his parents reply, he came to face his parents attacking each other with their lips.

"Gross!" he muttered under his breath

The brown haired boy took a few steps back then did a running jump into the sea

"CANNON BALL!"

Both Troy and Sharpay pulled out of their deeply passionate kiss as they heard their son shout.

_**SPLASH**_

"Bradley?" Sharpay called as she rushed over to the water's edge.

Sharpay could swear she felt her heart stop for a second or two as she looked down into the sea, to see her son struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Oh my god..." Sharpay gasped as Troy rushed to her side.

"H-help" Bradley cried, the undercurrent quickly becoming too strong for him.

Without a second thought troy had dived in, and swam as fast as he could through the violent water towards his distressed son. Troy dived under to reach the little boy

As Sharpay stood on the rocks waiting for her son and husband to emerge from the sea, she could feel the bile slowly rising in the back of her throat. After about 20 seconds, that seemed like a lifetime to Sharpay, Troy and Bradleys heads broke through the surface.

Troy managed to push Bradley over to the rocks beneath Sharpay, who reached down and pulled her son out of the water.

The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her soaked son as she repeatedly kissed him on the top of the head.

"Mommy...I w-was so scared" the little boy cried into the crook of his mother's neck.

"Me too, baby, me too" Sharpay was crying but also relived that her son was once again safe.

She quickly stood up and looked back into the sea lashing up against the rocks "Troy? Troy where are you?" she screamed

- - - - -

Sharpay was sat on an old grey plastic chair, with her sleeping son sat on her lap. Her mascara had ran down her cheeks due to all he crying she had done in the past 2 hours.

A formal looking man in a white doctor's coat walked into the room and approached Sharpay stopping a few feet in front of her.

She looked up and saw the doctor's face, it was pale and unreadable.

"Mrs. Bolton?" the doctor asked in a voice that clearly said he thought himself better than you.

Sharpay simply nodded, careful not to wake her son, after all he had been through a lot today.

"I'm sorry... there was nothing more we could do" the doctor said, although to make a change, he really did seem sorry.

Sharpay dropped her head and cried into her son's soft brown hair. She felt like her heart had be ripped out, knowing that she was never going to see the love of her life, the father of her child and her best friend again.

- - - - -

As Sharpay shakily entered her house a few hours later with her son clinging tightly to her waist, the smell of the cooked casserole swept through their nostrils.

Sharpay thought of how troy should be standing in the kitchen humming along to the radio as he served up the evening meal as he did every night... but instead, he was down in the hospital basement, his skin cold and his lips a soft shade of blue.

A fresh set of tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knee's and pulled her son onto her lap and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry, mommy" cried the small boy who had just lost his father

"I-uh-a-ah" his mother was too chocked up to make any sense so she compromised by kissing the top of his head as she slowly rocked him back and forth.

**THE END**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it!

So like I said don't be too harsh with reviews but tell me if you liked it hated it... think I should burn it. Lol

Alice

X.X.X


End file.
